


If You're Cold I Will Warm You

by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Change in Dynamic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff and Angst, Guy Fawkes Night, Incest, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo
Summary: It's bonfire night and the Wrynn's uphold their tradition. Though this year things seem a little different.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	If You're Cold I Will Warm You

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bonfire night is long passed but I just needed some more sappy content for these two.

Varian couldn’t deny he was looking forward to the evening. It was bonfire night, and Anduin was coming home for the weekend. It had become a tradition of sorts- every year the two would attend the local display, then they would go home order take out and watch reruns of some sitcom. Looking at it from the outside it was probably a really silly tradition, but now that Anduin was grown and attending university- Varian found he didn’t care about the silliness and appreciated the simplicity more than ever.

Anduin had phoned him last night, he had insisted he’d meet Varian at the park. Apparently he had an assignment due and was handing it in a day early, so he could spend a long weekend home. Varian had mixed feelings about his son skipping his Monday classes, but Anduin assured him it would be fine. He decided to trust Anduin- after all it’s his area of study. Anduin wouldn’t skip if he thought it was important.

Varian was currently just on his way home after food shopping. If he were honest, he had let the fridge and cupboards get a little bare-  _ cooking for one was more difficult than he anticipated. _ He was looking forward to cooking with Anduin tomorrow, it was one of the things he had grown to miss when the blond moved out. True, Anduin wasn’t far, but he wasn’t home. There had been a few nights Varian had found himself walking to Anduin’s room to bid him goodnight or check he was alright, only to be met with an empty space. It was part of parenthood he told himself, but it didn’t ease the pang of longing, or the ache in his chest.

As he puttered around the house putting groceries away, and making sure the place was clean, Varian checked the forecast. It was going to be a clear night-  _ perfect for fireworks _ , but cold. After all it was now November, autumn was over and winter had begun to sink its teeth in. His inner father fussed and worried, hoping Anduin would wrap up warm. He mentally chides himself, of course Anduin will wrap up warm, his son is now twenty-one not five!

Checking the clock and realizing he has just over an hour, Varian decides to get himself ready. It was better to be early and secure a good spot to view the firework display. He takes extra care to bundle up, he didn’t want to spend his weekend with Anduin feeling sick. He takes care to pick up his gloves and his scarf - the one Anduin had made him a few Christmases ago. Varian was slightly embarrassed by how worn it was, despite his best efforts to look after it. The wool was just so soft and Anduin had made it especially for him- can anyone really blame him for wearing it whenever he can?

He can’t deny the giddy feeling growing in his belly as he drives towards the park. It’s been a few months since Anduin was last home, and this will probably be him until Christmas. Although it pains him, he’s proud of his son. Pleased the boy is living his own life and thriving. Anduin’s university isn’t far, he realistically could have stayed home, but he understood. Anduin was a young man- he wanted to have fun, be wild and live by his own rules. He trusted his son, to know his own boundaries, to know what to avoid and stay out of trouble. It didn’t lessen the worry, or the strange burning sensation that filled his gut whenever Anduin mentioned being out with friends. Anduin would call him though, two or three times a week, so that at least soothed his worry.

He’s pleased to see the car park relatively quiet-  _ perfect, _ he can get a great spot, Anduin will no doubt have a bag with his stuff for the weekend. His son  _ never _ packs light. He scours the surrounding area, hoping for a glimpse of blond hair. He tampers down the disappointment, Anduin will be here, he just has to be patient. Varian pulls out his phone, checking his messages- Anduin had text him twenty minutes ago to say he had got his bus and was on his way. Varian smiles, feeling rather warm- which is strange considering the temperature has already started to drop since he left the house. He quickly sends Anduin back a reply- telling him he’ll be in the usual spot.

The park is still surprisingly quiet, he supposes it is a Thursday. People are still at work and life continues. Various little stalls have opened up, selling hot food and drinks. Usually after the display Anduin gets a hot chocolate, and he grabs a coffee. Something to warm their hands as they walk back to the car. He can’t help but notice some new stalls selling various trinkets- _ no doubt Anduin will drag him around them all _ . The thought doesn’t bother him at all, if anything it brings a smile to his face. Someone grabbing his arm, startles him out of his thoughts.

Whirling around to see who- or what, has grabbed him, he finds himself instantly relaxing. Anduin has both his hands on Varian’s arm, tugging at his coat like an excited child. The apples of his cheeks are rosy, bursting with life, and dimpled as the blond beams up at him. Eyes twinkling with that mischief that is so familiar it makes Varian’s heart ache, just a little. 

“You’re super early!” Anduin laughs out, sounding almost breathless. He clings tighter to Varian’s arm, nuzzling his cheek against the fabric of his coat, letting out a happy sigh. Something about the sight, has a strange feeling churning in his belly. He can’t quite place it though, something long dormant within him. Anduin’s looking well, Varian can’t help but notice a small ponytail poking out from under Anduin’s woolie hat. He arches a brow, gloved hand reaching up to play with the ends. Anduin blushes, hand reaching up to cover it.

“I was thinking about growing it out.” Anduin murmurs shyly. Eyes darting off to the side. Varian finds the sight endearing. It’s as if seeing Anduin for the first time. His features so soft and delicate-  _ nothing like his own _ , he thinks. Probably for the best, Anduin has grown to be beautiful…  _ And that’s probably not an appropriate thought to think about your son! _ He clears his throat awkwardly, hoping his face doesn’t betray his thoughts. Anduin is staring at him, one golden brow arched at him expectantly…  _ Oh! _ Anduin’s hair.

“Well they say imitation is the best form of flattery.” Varian smirks out, pleased at the pout on Anduin’s face.  _ He can’t resist _ \- he reaches out to poke at one puffed out cheek. Anduin squawks at him. Varian barks out a laugh at his reaction- it’s then he takes in what Anduin is wearing. He can’t stop the crease forming on his brow.

Anduin is wearing a coat- but it’s certainly  _ not _ a winter coat. Something chosen for its fashion sense rather than practicality. Anduin’s hands are gloveless too. There’s also a noticeable lack of scarf. In fact the only winter appropriate attire his boy is wearing is that woolie hat. Anduin cocks his head in confusion- Varian doesn’t miss the  _ not _ so subtle sliding of hands into thin pockets.  _ True _ , Anduin looks good-  _ but _ it’s hardly going to matter if he freezes to death out here!

“What’s wrong? Do you not like my hair?” Anduin asks, one hand coming out of the pocket to defensively shield his tiny ponytail. Varian splutters not having meant to offend Anduin. The defiant look in his boy’s eyes has his stomach doing little flips, and he can feel his lip twitching up ever so slightly.

“ Didn’t you check the forecast? It’s going to get a lot colder! Where’s your bag? Surely you have a sweater of something you can put on underneath, you’re going to freeze your ass off!” Varian can’t help going into full parent mode. Worry creeping back up on him. A traitorous part of his mind thinks  _ it’d be a shame if he froze his ass off.  _ Varian looks away, attempting to clear his mind. He can hear Anduin sigh- _ no doubt getting ready to tell him off. _

“ _ Seriously? _ Varian, I’m hardly a kid any more. I know what I can handle, I only brought pyjamas and toiletries anyway. I was just going to wear my lounge clothes that I left at home.” Anduin answers back, hand retreating back to his pocket. Varian frowns, a small ache in his chest.  _ Since when was he Varian? _ He knew Anduin was a man now, but he was still his father… Or was his overbearingness pushing Anduin away? He swallows back an unpleasant emotion. Anduin’s eyes have widened and his mouth is an ‘o’ shape.

“Ah sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude!”

Varian snorts at the apology, and reaches out to pat Anduin’s head. There’s nothing to forgive, he just doesn’t trust his voice right now. He eyes the large duffle bag at Anduin’s feet. It’s awfully large for only containing pyjamas and toiletries-  _ unless _ Anduin was planning on taking the rest of his things back with him. His stomach drops at the thought, a burning sensation building in his eyes. _ How silly! _ Anduin is living his own life, he should be happy for him, not feeling abandoned. He shoves his hands in pockets, to stop himself doing something stupid like pulling the blond in for a crushing hug-  _ he might not let him go if he did. _

“We should head on over, don’t want to end up at the back of the crowd.” Varian forces out, grinning a grin that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Anduin seems a little shocked but before he can say anything Varian bends down to lift his bag effortlessly with one hand. Hoisting it over his shoulder with ease. Anduin just stares at him- the look in his eyes makes Varian a little uncomfortable, the boy looks almost  _ hungry? _ Varian clears his throat, hoping to get Anduin’s attention, the blond jumps looking guilty before giving Varian a sheepish grin. The walk to their spot, is uncomfortably silent.

“I am sorry. You were just looking out for me, and I was rude.” Anduin mutters softly, looking at the ground. Varian resists the urge to roll his eyes. His son is a master of the kicked puppy look, guilt pools hot in his chest. He reaches out with his hand- the one not holding Anduin's,  _ surprisingly _ heavy bag, and rests it on the boy’s head.

“It’s fine Anduin, I just have to accept you’re a grown man now. Let's not dwell on it, we came here to have fun.” Varian smiles - genuinely this time. Anduin looks relieved and nods enthusiastically, looping an arm through Varian’s and walking with a skip in his step.

“So… Do you like my new look?  _ Apart _ from its impracticality for winter.” 

Varian rolls his eyes at the teasing jibe from Anduin. He’s a little surprised Anduin cares about his opinion so much. Normally he was horrified by the things Varian wore, often gaping at his t-shirts and sweatpants. Sometimes even running out the room. Varian turns to look at him then, suddenly suspicious, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“It does look good. I hope this is for  _ yourself _ though. I don’t mind if you are dating or seeing anyone, but don’t dress for them.” Varian internally winces, seems he can’t quite stop being the over protective father. His stomach turns at the thought of Anduin bringing someone back to  _ their home. _ He feels like a liar all of a sudden.

“What if I _ want _ to look more grown up?” Anduin breaks through his melancholy with the grace of a wrecking ball. Varian snorts at the absurdity of such a statement-  _ who wouldn’t think Anduin was grown up? _ He begins to question his son’s taste in partner- he realizes they have never had _ the talk _ , and he doesn’t actually know his son’s preferences. He mentally kicks himself, he’s a failure of a parent.

“Anduin, if someone can’t tell you’re an adult then they’re not for you. Or they are visually impaired. You shouldn’t have to change your look to get noticed.  _ Unless _ it’s what you want for yourself. You’re plenty grown up.” Varian does his best to boost Anduin’s confidence and self-worth. His son is gorgeous, he wonders who Anduin could be pursuing that wouldn’t see such a thing? Then again he’s probably a little biased.

“ _ You _ still treat me like a kid…” Anduin says quietly. Varian blinks a few times.  _ Well yes _ , but he’s Anduin’s father- _ isn’t that his job? _ The guilt is back, clawing away at his chest. Has he made his son insecure? He can’t help but look away then, ashamed of his apparent failures.

“Sorry Anduin, sometimes it’s hard to admit you’ve grown up.” Varian chokes out, unable to meet Anduin’s blue-eyed gaze. A sudden wave of nostalgia crashing over him. Something has changed within their dynamic, he can’t quite put his finger on it, but it’s there just beneath the surface waiting to burst forth.

A small movement in the corner of his eye, catches his attention. He feels his brows rise and his lip press into a thin line. Anduin is shivering-  _ what a surprise. “I told you so”  _ dances on the tip of his tongue, but given their recent exchanges he thinks better of it. He carefully puts Anduin’s bag down, they’re in their spot anyway. Without a word, he’s unzipping his jacket. Anduin looks momentarily alarmed, before Varian is yanking his hands forward.

“Ah! What are you-” Anduin stammers out, voice falling silent as Varian shoves Anduin’s smaller hands under his jumper. Varian lets out a small hiss- Anduin’s hands are like ice. He’s grateful he layered up, his body heat should hopefully have the little blond warmed in no time. Anduin is making incoherent noises, face a peculiar shade of red. They stand like that for a while, Varian pulls Anduin in closer, wrapping his jacket around his small frame. Anduin shivers still but thankfully nuzzles in closer.

“I must be freezing.” Anduin whispers against Varian’s chest. It seems it’s his boys turn to be too embarrassed to make eye contact. With a sudden lurch, Varian acknowledges what they are doing- how it must look! It’s a little too intimate, yet he can’t bring himself to step back or push Anduin away. Instead, his free arm hugs the younger man tighter. Anduin doesn’t seem to mind, he had been tense for the first few minutes- most likely due to shock, but had then almost instantly relaxed. There was something just so natural about this, he didn’t want to fight it.

“It’s fine. I suppose it’s my duty as a father to warm you.” Varian teases. It appears to be the wrong thing to say though. For suddenly Anduin is pulling away. Face flushed, and arms wrapping around himself. Varian just stares, feeling some impending sense of dread. He’s about to apologize for whatever mistake he’s made when the announcer starts the countdown for the display. Anguish builds in Varian as Anduin stands just outwith arms reach, pointedly staring at the sky. Ignoring Varian’s presence all together. As the fireworks begin to go off, Varian can only feel miserable. He can’t do this, not tonight.

“I- I’m gonna take your bag back to the car.” Varian says, not really waiting for a response.  _ He’s ruined everything. _ This was supposed to be a chance for them to catch up and all he’s done is put distance between them. His feet move, and he’s not even sure if he’s heading in the right direction, he just needs to calm himself somehow.

“Wait!” Anduin shouts, voice sounding panicked. A small hand reaches out, gripping his coat tight. Varian halts. He continues to face forward- he can’t bear to face Anduin.  _ How can he? _ Not now, not when sickening clarity has just taken hold of him. He needed to get far away, where he couldn’t hurt Anduin, or even look at him.  _ How twisted and lonely was he!? _ All those discussions about Varian not moving on or dating come flooding back from years passed. He had never wanted anyone else in his life, not because he missed Tiffin- but because he wanted Anduin! 

“Please! I just- Varian… I shouldn’t have-” Anduin flounders for words. Varian snarls at the use of his name rather than title. It shouldn’t please him as much as it does. It was wrong, it was like Anduin was trying to remove boundaries between them. “Please, at least look at me!” there’s a frantic desperation in his boy’s voice and it tears a hole in him. Unable to resist the siren’s lure that is his son’s voice, Varian turns. The urgent press of lips against his own stuns him. Anduin’s bag falls from his grasp, his eyes are wide and his hands dangle uselessly at his sides. 

_ Anduin is kissing him! _

Too soon, yet somehow not soon enough, Anduin pulls away. Eyes brimming with tears. The fireworks going off above them make it hard to tell, but he’s certain Anduin is blushing. They stare at each other- him still in a state of disbelief and Anduin looking fearful. Anduin buries his face in his hands, small frame shaking- clearly crying. Varian knows he should reach out, but nothing is responding!

“Anduin- wha? Why?” He manages to croak out, once his voice actually starts to respond. The little blond before him flinches. Teary eyes, peer out from behind his fingers, and now it’s Varian’s turn to flinch. Anduin looks so wounded. Without even thinking he’s taking a step forward just pulling Anduin against his chest, anything to soothe the pain he sees in those blue eyes- eyes so much like his own. Anduin clings to him and sobs, the sounds reawakening the aches from earlier that had plagued Varian.

He brushes a hand along Anduin’s jaw, tipping his chin up.  _ He should stop. _ Anduin clearly wasn’t in his right mind.  _ He should take a step back. _ Anduin looked so utterly defeated, he wanted to comfort him.  _ This was so very wrong. _ He wanted Anduin.

He’s far gentler than Anduin. Brushing his lips against the blonds gracefully, before pressing them more firmly against the others. Anduin makes a startled noise, but responds almost immediately. Clinging to Varian as if afraid he will vanish. Varian guides him with ease, stopping the kiss from becoming frenzied. Keeping it passionate, yet sweet. The burning in his chest reminds him that he does in fact need to breathe. With great regret he slowly pulls away, nibbling Anduin’s bottom lip ever so slightly as he does. Anduin whines, trying to follow him-  _ clearly better at holding his breath than Varian. _ As they break apart, Varian leans forward, pressing his head to Anduin’s closing his eyes as he tries to regain his breath. Anduin-  _ needs no rest time _ , and proceeds a clumsy attempt at reclaiming Varian’s lips.

Varian instead cups Anduin’s face, stilling the blond’s movements. Anduin huffs impatiently, until Varian brushes a gloved thumb over those lips. Anduin whines again, hands reaching up to fist in Varian’s sweater- he had forgotten to zip up his coat. He can feel how cold Anduin is! With more purpose than before he takes Anduin’s hands, placing them under his jumper once more, against his bare skin. He shivers-  _ this time not from the cold press of Anduin’s flesh _ . They kiss again. This time with more fervour, Varian pulling Anduin as close as possible. A loud rocket going off overhead startles them, causing them both to look up.

“Anduin. I don’t- That is to say- I actually don’t know what to say.” Varian stutters out, hating how indecisive he sounds. Anduin’s brow furrows at his words, small hands fisting against his chest, but the blond seems to push himself against Varian as if trying to merge them into one.

“Then don’t say anything. There’s nothing to say really. I think things are pretty clear.” Anduin states matter-of-factly. Shrugging as Varian goes to open his mouth to argue. The display is still underway. Anduin guides him back to their spot. Varian has already tugged his gloves off, putting them on Anduin’s hands- laughing at how they dwarf the younger man. Anduin pouts at him, face flaming as Varian wraps his scarf round him. Anduin pulls it up against his face. “You still wear it.” He says softly, almost in awe. Big blue eyes meet his, and there’s a yearning there. It tugs at his heart strings and unable to resist Varian leans down to place a kiss against Anduin’s head. 

“It was for you.” Anduin says suddenly, looking ahead at the newest set of fireworks flashing in the sky. Varian is in awe of how the colours illuminate Anduin, the vibrant reds, blues and greens bathing the little blond in light, making him look far more lovely-  _ if such a thing were possible. _ “My new look. I wanted you to see me as me and not your son.”

Varian’s mouth opens and closes. So many emotions swirl about in his chest.  _ What does he say back to that? That Anduin didn’t need to do such a thing? _ That there was no doubt in his mind Anduin could have shown up in a potato sack and had the same effect on him. There was a strange sense of relief in knowing his feelings weren’t one-sided, but also a strange guilt-  _ had he corrupted his son somehow? _

“I’ve wanted you for so long. I-” Anduin’s voice breaks a little, “I had nightmares you would meet someone else and forget all about me. I thought moving out might make these thoughts go away, but they just got stronger I-”

Varian leans down to claim those lips, and he hopes he can pour all his feelings into that kiss, that he can assure Anduin that he has nothing to fear. As they break apart, Anduin’s eyes dreamily gaze into his. 

“I could never forget you.” Varian whispers against Anduin’s lips, running his thumb along Anduin’s kiss swollen lips. They feel so soft to his touch, Anduin’s face radiating heat that keeps the night air at bay. “You have nothing to fear. No one could ever come close to you.” Varian kisses him again, just giving into his emotions. Giving Anduin everything. The fireworks are quite forgotten at this moment. Not when he has Anduin, when Anduin has declared his love-  _ well kind of _ . Anduin melts at his words, as if they have chased away his fears. They are going to have much to talk about tonight, but for now he just wants to enjoy this gift.

Eventually they return to watching the display- _ what’s left of it anyway. _ Anduin’s back pressed firmly to him, Varian’s arms wrapped around his waist, head resting atop that hat. Varian can’t help but think this is perhaps the best bonfire night ever. Well, next year’s might top it, but for now this has to be his favourite.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
